If I let you in earlier
by Anchy1997
Summary: If Beca decided to let Jesse in while watching the ending of The Breakfast Club, what would happen? Plus Kimmy Jin appears :) Was a one-shot, now a multi-chap. Can't promise frequent uploading, but I'll try to do at least one a month. R & R
1. Chapter 1

As I hear the last beat of ''Bulletproof'', I reach for my headphones, content with my new mix. My headphones touch the surface of my desk when I hear a knock on my door. I rise from my chair and walk to the door, opening them.

''Hey, stacking buddy! Whatcha doin'?'' I see the one and only Jesse Swanson walking past me and taking a seat on my bed.

''Sure, you can come in, go for it!'' I reply sarcastically.

''You busy?'' He asks, completely ignoring my comment. I look over to him, sitting on my bed and for the first time I catch myself thinking I could get used to this, having him around all the time. Those thoughts let my feelings surface and I stop before I can start thinking about what I want and what will never happen. _Leave it there, _I think, _even if you feel that way, he doesn't, he'll leave as soon as he can. _So I decide to test my thoughts.

''Yeah, I'm busy, very busy, so it would be good if you leave. Bye!'' I say pushing him from the bed, and yes, I know I shouldn't have done that because any sane person would leave, but he's Jesse and if he wants to stay he definitely will, I just doubt it.

''What are you doing that's keeping you so busy, maybe I can help and then we could spend some time together.'' _Ok, maybe he wouldn't leave, but that still doesn't mean he feels that way. He does try to flirt with me, I just try ignoring it. So I make a decision, if he tries to make a move, accept it. Go for it. Be fun for once. Don't shut him out, heartbreaks happen, go for it. _The crazy part of my brain takes over with some help from my heart. Ok, so I'll go for it.

''I was mixing music until you came.'' I say waiting for a reply.

''Can I hear? I mean if you're ok with that, I'd love to hear some of your mixes.'' His reply shocks me. I don't usually let anyone hear my mixes before they are done, but I guess I could let him, he could tell me if they're any good.

''Sure. Do you want the last one or?''

''Doesn't matter, I'm sure they're all awesome.'' He smiles at me and holds out his hand for the headphones in my hand. I smile back as I put on the headphones and turn on a mix. I start explaining my mix.

'' So, I just find songs that have the same chord progressions, and create a track that blends them together. So, like, this is the new bass line, and this is matching up downbeats.'', just then I realise I'm shouting and I start taking off my headphones. ''Oh, I'm talking really loud. That's me singing.'' Jesse takes the headphones from my hand and puts them on.

''This is really good. Now I'm the one yelling, right? That's amazing, Beca.'' He smiles at me and I'm glad. Someone who knows good music, likes my music.

''Thanks.'' I smile back at him.

'' So, I brought this over, because I wanna watch you watch the end of this movie. And then I can die a hero.'' He says taking The Breakfast Club case out of his backpack and puts it in his dark blue laptop. He lays back on my bed and puts the laptop in front. He looked as if he just came home.

''You have a habit of making yourself at home, did you know that?'' I tease him a bit.

''Yeah.'' He says as he motions me to come lay next to him. I stand up and walk over to the bed.

'' The Breakfast Club. 1985. Greatest ending to any movie ever. This song launched Simple Minds in the US. Could have been a Billy Idol song, but he turned it down. Idiot. Perfectly sums up the movie. It's equally beautiful and sad.'' He gives me the back story of the movie and by the look in his eyes I know this is definitely his favourite movie.

''That is fascinating.'' I say, to which he replies ''Right?'' I smile to myself, thinking about this boy.

'' Tell me, what does Judd Nelson eat for breakfast?'' I ask try to 'play along' as I don't get what the movie is about. Watching the end of the movie doesn't mean you know what's going on. The movie continues and I hear Jesse whispering. I look over to see his beautiful lips mouthing the lines of the movie. He raises his fist slightly and I smile, I could honestly picture myself with this boy.

''You're missing it.'' He turns his eyes look into mine and I reluctantly look away and turn towards the screen. I still feel those gorgeous eyes watching me and as I turn around, I can't find the strength to look away. He moves his head closer and I can feel his warm breath on my face. _Go for it, Beca, you promised yourself. _So I go for it. I close the gap between us and I can sense his surprise. He didn't expect I'd kiss him. I feel his soft lips on mine, his gentle kiss still lingering on my lips after the door opens and Kimmy Jin walks in with her two friends.

''This is my room too, Beca. Do that somewhere else. Let's go, guys.'' She says as they walk out the room and close the door behind them. When the door clicks, both Jesse and I burst out laughing. Both still laughing, Jesse captures my lips into another kiss. I put one of my hands around his neck and the other one finds its way to his hair, my fingers playing with it. His hands capture my waist and he pulls me closer. In one swift move, I close his laptop and slide it in his backpack. He pulls me in his lap and deepens the kiss. I fall on the bed, Jesse on top of me, both grinning like crazy. He kisses my neck softly and lays next to me.

''Wow. You always seem to leave me speechless, Bec.'', he says as I put my head on his chest, ''You don't know how long I've been waiting for that to happen.'' He kisses my hair and puts his arms around me. I raise my head and look into his loving eyes. He puts his hand on my cheek, gently caressing it. I reach to take his hand, moving it to my lips and softly kissing his palm.

''Where are we, Bec? What are we now?'' He whispers in my ear and I hear worry in his voice. Worried what I'd say, what I think we are.

''What do you want us to be? I agree to anything you say. Friends, friends with benefits, dating... I just care about you, Jess.'' I say and the worry in my voice is apparent, too.

''Ok, then'', he says a bit relieved, ''Beca Mitchell, will you marry me?''

''What?'' I jump to sit up, yelling. _What is he talking about, what the-?_

''Well, you said you agree to everything.'' I did, I did say that.

''I, I, I didn't mean-'' I say weirdly.

''Relax, Bec, I'm messing with you. Will you be my girlfriend?'' He chokes out because he's laughing too hard. I look at him and try to hold in a laugh, but I fail badly. I push him off the bed because no one messes with Beca Mitchell.

''Ouch! That's hurts. And it hurt my heart, too, as it seams that's a no...'' he gets up and reaches for his backpack.

''Oh, no you don't. Come back here, now!'' I order him playfully.

''Yes, ma'am.'' He says as he lays back and pulls me next to him.

''Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend, nerd.'' with that I cuddle closer to him.

''Just let's keep it to ourselves, ok? I don't need Aubrey telling me I'm not a Bella or something. At least until the season ends.'' I say looking up in his eyes.

''You actually think we are going to be together in 5 months, that I won't become a boring nerd? Can I go back to my previous statement? You still seem to leave me speechless.'' I was stunned at first but after realising what he meant I smiled and hugged him tighter.

''You won't leave, will you? I don't want you to leave. I have heard so many times that I had to let people in and I never seemed to do it because I knew that they would leave. When you came here, I made a decision to let you in and before I do that completely, I don't want you to leave. Stay, please.'' I say, shaking, tears threatening to fall.

''Hey, don't cry, I won't leave, Bec, come on, I could have left so many times had I wanted. I won't leave, believe me, I love you too much to do that, I'm not going to leave, don't worry.'' he says as he brings my lips to his. As our lips part, we both realise his words. He goes mute, knowing he can't take back what he said, and I just tense. _He won't leave, don't shut him out, you promised, he won't leave you._

''I, I can't say that back, Jess, but I can tell you that I'm getting there. For now, I can tell you, I've never felt this way about someone. And I really don't want you to leave. I don't want to lose the only person I've ever liked this much.'' He kisses my forehead and starts playing with my locks.

''Let's sleep, Bec.'' he whispers in my ear and kisses my hair.

''Sing to me.'' I reply softly and he starts singing 'Just The Way You Are'

_Her eyes, her eyes _

_make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair_

_falls perfectly without her trying_

With the sound of his angelic voice, with the touch of his soft lips, with his warm breath lingering on my skin, I fall asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

BECA

A kiss. Gentle, light kiss on my forehead is what takes to wake me up. I open my eyes slowly and bury my head in his chest, my arms still around his body. His hand rests on the back of my head, his fingers gently fidgeting with my locks. His other hand moves tenderly over the small part of bare skin he could find, from my back to my waist and I melt at his touch. I could just stay like this forever. I swear if this boy doesn't kill me, nothing will. Suddenly my brain registers it's Saturday and I sit up immediately.

''Everything ok, Bec?'' He asks, his voice full of concern.

''Bellas. Rehearsal. Damn it! I'm late!'' I reply taking my shirt over my head. Luckily, I fell asleep in my jeans, so as I'm a it short on time, I just decide to wear them today. I try to find my grey shirt and realise it's on my chair. Just as I turn around, I catch Jesse staring at me, shocked, his eyes wide.

''Wha-'' I look down and realise there's only my bra covering the top half of my body. ''Oh.. You're such a weirdo! Stop staring!'' I say just as he stands up and walks over to me, wrapping his arms around my bare waist. My knees give up at his touch.

''You are so beautiful.'' he whispers into my ear, his warm breath tickling me. His words catch me unprepared. I mean sure I heard people tell me I'm pretty, gorgeous or stunning. But beautiful has a completely different meaning. It's so much different.

''I would really love to stay but we have to go, Jess, Aubrey's going to strangle me.'' He slowly unwraps his arms and lets me go. I grab my shirt and release it on my skin. Jesse stands next to me as I put on my eyeliner and mascara, and as soon as I'm finished he reaches for my hand and pulls me in for a kiss. His lips brush against mine tenderly and I reach for my bag behind my back, take the keys from my shelf, not breaking the kiss. I pull him through the door with me, locking them. I pull away from the kiss and break every touch between us.

''I have to go, see you?'' I ask, hopefully.

''Of course, beautiful.'' He says as he reaches to kiss me. Just as his lips touch mine I hear a small scream from the other side of the hall. _Damn! We forgot we're in public. _I see a flash of red hair behind Jesse and as she walks over, I hear her say,

''I so knew you were in treble!''

''What? No! I, we, um..''

''Not to worry, kiddo, Aubrey won't know about this treble.''

JESSE

I hear in Beca's voice how much Bellas mean to her, she certainly doesn't want to lose them. I saw it in her eyes yesterday, too. So I give Chloe a look that says _Can we talk? _and she understands.

''Why don't you go, Aubrey is looking for you, I have to get something and I'll be there right away.'' She tells Beca and I see relief on Beca's face. As much as she won't admit it, she is a big softie. I kiss her cheek and whisper a ''Come to my dorm after practise.'' And with that she takes off running.

''Chloe, look, she thinks of you as her sisters and she doesn't want to lose you. I saw that last night and I'm sure you heard that in her voice. She wanted this to be our secret but it's my fault, I forgot about that. Don't make her chose. You're not Aubrey.'' I say and I can see in her eyes she understands

''You really care about her, don't you?''She asks me

''Chloe, I, she's not a brief romance, I love her more than I've ever loved anybody in my life and I'll make sure to let her know that every single second of my life. Chloe, I think she's the one, so please don't make me have to let her go just so she doesn't lose you guys.''

''I wish I had someone as good to me as you are to Beca. Don't worry, I won't snitch on you. I'm glad she found someone like you.'' She says as she pats my arms ''I really have to go now, Swanson. Good luck with our Bella.'' she yells over her shoulder and winks at me. _Yep, it's not going to be easy to keep this a secret..._


	3. Chapter 3

REGIONALS

BECA

Kimmy Jin and her friends completely ignore me as I straighten my jacket, take one last look in the mirror and walk out the door. I meet the girls in front of Baker Hall and see the Trebles waiting for Bumper on the steps of their house. I glance at Jesse who winks so only I can see it. Chloe catches me staring and elbows me gently. ''Got it.'' I whisper and she smiles. We arrive at the competition precisely at time and we head towards the stage. Chloe starts us off and I find Jesse in the audience, smiling. We finish the set and leave the stage to go to our seats, passing next to the Trebles. Jesse makes a heart with his fingers and smiles at me, girls thinking he's trying to mock us, but Chloe and I know it's something else, so I smile and Aubrey makes the _Treble! _look. They walk on the stage and 'Right Round' starts. I see Jesse holding the microphone and I feel glad he got his opportunity to sing. Donald raps and Jesse joins singing. His voice is just so breathtaking. He sings with such ease, such joy, I can't help but smile. He points in my direction and sings the chours:

_You spin my head right round, right round_

_When you go down, when you go down down_

_You spin my head right round, right round_

_When you go down, when you go down down_

I roll my eyes and he sees right though me as he continues singing, still looking at me

_Ain't nothin' more beautiful to be found_

_It's goin' down down_

I clap as the song ends and they get off stage. He walks right by me and I fight the urge to stand up and kiss him. He sits behind Chloe and whispers something in her ear, Aubrey watching them closely. As soon as Aubrey looks away Chloe grabs a pen and small piece of paper from her clutch, scribbles something down quickly and throws it over six or seven chairs to me.

_Not that I want to know why but he wants to see you after this. His dorm. I'll watch out for A. Have fun ;)_

I smile at the paper in my hand, throw a _Thank you_ look towards Chloe and wink at Jesse in the back row. I rise from my chair and go to the hall with an excuse of going to the toilet. Obviously (and luckily), Aubrey didn't realise when a minute later, Jesse did the same thing.

''She didn't notice?'' I ask as soon as he comes to my sight.

''Not that I'm aware of, she was to busy watching the other groups.'' he says as he makes his way to me, pulling me closer.

''Beca, do you have any idea what you are doing to me? I can't stay away from you for more than two seconds.'', his lips brush against mine and his arms pull me just a little closer.

''Well technically you were there the whole time, so you weren't actually away from me.'' I say half joking, half sarcastic.

''I stand corrected. I can't stand not having you in my arms that long.'', this time I press my lips onto his, my hands around his neck, deepening it.

''You know that song was for you, you spin my head right round.'' I smile, pulling him back into a kiss.

''And you know that if I could pick any song to dedicate to you, it certainly wouldn't be in today's mix.'' He laughs a bit and replies

''You are going to make a mix for Bellas one day and then you're going to dedicate a song to me, right?'', I don't smile, or nod, or reply, I just kiss him. I feel his tongue on my bottom lip but before I can do anything I hear a ''You go, flat-butt!'' from the door . ''Damn!'' Jesse whispers as we end the kiss. I hear my phone buzzing – _One new message from Chloe:_

_Amy Alert!_

Thanks for the heads up, Chloe. Jesse stands by my side, lacing his fingers with mine as Amy walks over.

''So.. How long has this been goin' on?'', to which she adds, ''Just so you know, you go girl! That's my aca-bitch right there. You mess with her and you're going to be in some real treble, Treble! All clear?''

''Amy!'' I say at the same moment Jesse, laughing, says ''Yes, ma'am!''

''Aubrey wanted to find you on her own, you're lucky I got up first. You soooooo owe me!'' she says. I kiss Jesse one more time, to Amy's, well I don't know what feeling but definitely something between 'Gross!' and 'Aaaaww!'

''Don't forget!'' he yells as Amy and I walk though the door. Half a minute later, Jesse enters smiling at me.

15 MINUTES LATER

I don't know how, or why, I just knew I was standing next to Jesse, my hand hurt, holding a piece of the trophy that broke the window. I know I was protecting my boyfriend. Suddenly there's metal around my wrists and Jesse is mouthing an '_I got it.' _to me.

30 MINUTES LATER

''You're free! Bail paid! Go!'' a police officer says to me. I pick up my things and leave towards the door.

''Hey Hilary Swank from Million Dollar Baby!'' my boyfriend greets me playfully, and I start lightly punching his palms. We walk towards his car when he says

''Bec, this looked pretty serious and I even wanted to call your dad wh-''

''You what? I can't believe you did that, you were supposed to know I hate my dad's help. Or anyone else's for that matter. Well maybe not everyone's but still you had no right to do that.'' I yell, still unbelieving of what he did.

''But, I didn't, I didn't call your dad! Would you just listen?'' I nod, ashamed with an apology escaping my lips

''Anyway, I was about to, but then, I remembered your words. How everybody left you and I realised you probably wouldn't want him here, you should get to pick whether he should know about this or not. So, if you want to tell him, you can but I assume you don't want that, right?'' I nod once more and he starts the car. We start singing along to the songs on the radio when suddenly 'Hey Ho' starts.

''Oh I love this song. It's probably my favourite!' I say and Jesse begins to sing it. I heard him sing possibly a thousand times by now and his voice still sweeps me off my feet every time I hear it.

_I belong with you, you belong with me_

_You're my sweetheart_

_I belong with you, you belong with me_

_The words sound so honest coming from his lips, so innocent. So when we arrive at Barden, I take his hand and intertwine our fingers, not caring about the world, or if Aubrey might see us, 'cause right now I realise I don't want to lose this boy, and I as sure as hell am not letting him go. That night laying in his bed, in our usual way, my head on his chest, his arms around my waist, I ask him to sing 'Hey Ho' for me. As his lips whisper the last word, his warm breath lingering on my skin, I slowly whisper my own three words : 'I got there.' and just before I fall asleep, I realise he understood, because right then and there I hear him say:_

_''I love you too, Bec.'' _


	4. Chapter 4

BECA

Things were going great for us, well Stacie did find out about me and Jesse and pretty much told everyone in the group except Aubrey, but yeah, it was great. For everyone. Let's say... Aubrey still wanted to sing our already worn out set, and even though we all said no, she pushed it. At least next year we'll win something. Suddenly I feel a tender kiss on my shoulder blade. My back against Jesse's chest, his arm resting on my stomach, sheet wraped around us. Last night we had a moviecation night that pretty much ended up as a make out session, and by the time we actually finished the movie it was too late for me to go back to the dorm, so I just stayed, stealing a pair of his boxers and sleeping in my tank top. He places another kiss just above the last one, and another, and another, until he reaches the spot under my ear. The feeling courses through my veins and I shiver slightly, before turning around and kissing his lips. It amazes me how even though we have kissed so many times, every single one feels like the first, and every single one makes me fall in love with him even more. I put my hand up to his cheek and my fingers feel his skin, moving up to his hair, pulling him closer. I rest my head on his chest, breathing in his scent and letting it overwhelm me. He kisses my hair and softly whispers a confession of his love for me.

''I love you too, Jess. I can't believe it took me that long to figure it out.'' I respond, my fingers on his bare chest, feeling his abs. He pulls me closer, wraps his arms around me even tighter and I hear his steady heartbeat.

''We should get up, Bec. The semis are tonight and we still need to go to the station.'' Jesse says but the look in his eyes says everything. He wants to stay in the bed, here, just like I do.

''Let's skip the station, we'll say we had to leave early and couldn't come.'' I say kissing his neck and his moan answers my question.

''How did I get you? You really are my Million Dollar Baby.'' He trails kisses along my jaw and we stay in bed for the next couple of hours. I glance towards the clock on the shelf and notice it's noon.

''Oh no! No, no, no! Chloe specifically said I mustn't be late. I have to go, now!'' I slide on my jeans, forgetting my shirt and leaving in my tank top.

''Love you!'' I yell over my shoulder, closing the door behind me. I sprint for my dorm, finding my keys and opening the door.

''You were at Jesse's room, weren't you? Even though I told you not to be late!'' she says, looks at me and continues with an ''Oh, I can forgive a woman in love.'' and a smile.

''I laid everything out for you so go get dressed.''

HOUR AND A HALF LATER

I'm sitting alone on the front seat of the Bella bus, thinking about Jesse and last night. Suddenly, Chloe starts singing Miley Cyrus.

''Oh my God.'' I mumble, the girls harmonizing behind me. They all turn to me and wait till I start singing, reluctantly I do. _Oh my God! No way we're singing this. _Was all I could think.

15 MINUTES LATER

We're all in the Trebles bus, Bumper and Amy bickering like usual, Donald and Lilly beat-boxing and everybody else pretty much talking. Occasionally I glance at Jesse and catch him looking at me, smiling we both look away. The ride was pretty fast and boring, with a couple of good jokes from Amy. Soon enough, we're at the semi-finals.

We are the second group to perform and as we take our places, the song starts. I look around the audience, catching quite a few people talking, not paying attention at all. I find Jesse upstairs and roll my eyes, so when he smiles in return I know what to do. I wait for the right moment and start singing Bulletproof. Amy stumbles a bit but continues on, rest of the girls making almost no mistakes. The set finishes and I'm pretty content with what I just 'pulled off'. It was good, but definately not good enough to be second.

''What the hell, Beca?'' I hear Aubrey from behind. _This won't be good._ She starts yelling at me and with barely any interest at all in what she's saying I fight back. That's until she mentions Jesse.

''And I know you're hooking up with Jesse!''

''Wow, Aubrey, calm down, we're not hooking up.'' Jesse appears behind me, trying to calm Aubrey down, and help me stay in the group. Usually I wouldn't allow it but right now, I just let him help me.

''It's ok, Jess, we don't have to pretend. It's not like I'm staying here.'' I say turning around to face Aubrey's shocked face again ''If that's what I get for trying.'' I turn on my heels and leave the room. I wasn't going to leave I was going to stay there for Jesse but I just needed to get out for a second. Benji, well he thought I was leaving. So he followed.

''Beca! Bec-, there you are.'' He says when he sees me leaning back against the wall in the hallway. ''You should stay, Jesse, he made this surprise for you, he was working on it since the regionals, stay for him, please.''

''I wasn't going to leave, Benji. I just needed to clear my head. I'm going back, thanks Benji, you really are a good friend, to both of us.'' I say as I hug him and race back inside. It wasn't even on my mind to go upstairs to the girls so I just entered on the ground level. Luckily, the guys were just taking their places on the stage. The set starts and I recognise the song. It's Time from Imagine Dragons starts playing and Bumper takes the lead singing. Jesse cuts in and a new song starts. I'm shocked, paralazed in place but happy. He remembered the song even though it was two months ago. The way he sings is just so breathtaking and beautiful. He makes a heart with his hands reminding me the move that after regionals had become a running joke. I smile at him, mouthing the words of the song as he sings them:

_I belong with you, you belong with me_

_You're my sweetheart_

_I belong with you, you belong with me_

The song finishes and he runs towards me, taking my hand and pulling me though the door.

''What are you doing?'' I ask, running next to him, his fingers laced with mine.

''I would love to say we're riding off into the sunset, but I'm afraid it's going to have to have something to do with the running and night. Or moonlight.'' He says smiling.

''You are such nerd.'' I say as we run to the bus station, both laughing.

I guess the problems are going to have to wait till tommorow, because right now I'd rather be with my aca-nerd.

_**Don't worry it's not the end, there is still a lot of chapters, but now I'm back in school after a free week and it's not going to be easy to upload soon, but I'll try my best **___


	5. Chapter 5

BECA

It amazed me how waking up in Jesse's arms made me forget about every problem. I was sad from yesterday, I didn't want it to end like that. I started to love those girls, they were a new family to me. I was definitely going to come back to Barden next year, now I'm not sure. I want to leave now, escape from this place and chase my dream, but this man by my side is my reason to stay. I love him too much to do the same thing I was scared he would do. So I just snuggle closer and bury my head in his chest. He wraps his arms tighter around me and presses his lips on my head.

''Morning, beautiful.'' his hand gingerly touching the skin under my shirt.

''I hate the stupid oath!'' I say a bit louder than I probably should have.

''I was thinking more in terms of 'Good morning too, handsome.''' he teases, wide grin on his face.

''Nerd! No, but I'm serious. Why did this have to happen to us? I finally found somewhere I belong, you know, those girls'' I take a deep breath before continuing ''even though I hate to admit it, I really liked them. For the first time in my life I didn't want to run. The girls, I didn't want to destroy it, but if it's you or them, I'm not letting you go. So I just hate the stupid oath.'' I say, thinking about pros and cons of leaving. All I could think were pros but Jesse, he was the con that couldn't be beaten. There was no pro that could make me leave while he's next to me. He obviously sees my concern and pulls me closer so I'm hovering over him. His hand reaches for my hair and he puts the strand of hair from my face behind my ear.

''I hate what it's doing to us, but we'll be okay. Next year, Aubrey's going to leave and you can audition again. Then we'll be the aca-couple again.'' I smile lightly as his lips touch mine. I roll over so my head rests next to his, my eyes looking into his.

''I have to talk to Chloe, I have to find out what happened yesterday.'' I say as I get up from the bed, taking my grey skinny jeans and reaching for his Treblemakers t-shirt. Letting the burgundy fabric touch my bare skin, I reach for Jesse's hand and pull him up. His arms wrap around my shoulders and he kisses me tenderly. Soon his lips touch my nose, my cheek and my neck. His breath lingers on my clavicle as he pulls away.

''I'll be back soon, nerd. Love you.'' I say, kissing his cheek, taking my phone and leaving the dorm. I think about my life and how much it changed in the last 6 months. From coming here unwillingly to not wanting to leave. I was so sure I would leave for L.A. this summer but now, Jesse, I never want to leave him. Suddenly I think about the future and how nice it would be to graduate and go to L.A. with Jesse to chase our dreams. I was never a girl to imagine her future with a family and a nice house in the suburb, but somehow even that doesn't seem bad if Jesse is there. I shake away the thoughts as I reach for Chloe's door. I knock twice before the door opens and the redhead hugs me.

''Beca, oh God, everyone misses you already, is everything okay? You're going to come back? You have to! We are all sad, come back, please. Aubrey was stupid to do such a thing, you are the reason we are second, we wouldn't even be tenth if it wasn't for you. You have to come back and perform with us at the Lincoln Centre, you have to help us win the trophy, maybe if we somehow made Aubrey listen to one of your mixes, maybe she'd-''

''Jesus Chloe, breathe! You okay? Yeah?'' I say, taking her shoulders and laughing. She just nods and I continue, ''We're second? I thought we'd be third at the best. I mean you'd be third. I'm not going back Chloe, that would mean leaving Jesse and I can't do that. You girls are great but I love him and nothing's going to change it.'' I shake my head slowly and she understands. She knows Aubrey is going to make me break up with Jesse if I want back in. I walk past her and sit on a chair by her desk.

''I get it. We miss you, but you found the right guy and I would do the same thing. He loves you, you know. He told me when I found out about you. He thinks you're the one and I see in your eyes you feel the same. Don't let him slip away, okay? I'll try to get Aubrey to remove the oath and let you back in. I see the way she looks at Unicycle, she doesn't want to admit it. She's in love and I'll try to get her to do something for all of us, including her.'' She says and winks at me. We sit in silence for a while when Chloe says

''I was thinking of removing my nodes.'' the words come out slowly and I hear her insecurity.

''You shouldn't put up with the pain anymore. I mean you can still sing after the operation.'' I assure her that she's doing the right thing for herself

''I wouldn't be able to sing above G sharp. I'm scared of that.'' I hear the concern in her voice so I tell her one thing I learned from Jesse

''When you're not sure about something, write down pros and cons. Jesse taught me that. Surprisingly enough, it works, you really make a better decision.'' I say, rising from the chair and walking towards the door. ''Chloe, thank you, for everything. You're a great friend. Try and talk Aubrey into removing the oath, it wouldn't help just me. I know you'll make the right decision about your nodes. I really have to go now, I promised Jesse I'd be back soon.''

''Thanks Beca, I'll do my best.'' she says smiling, ''Say hi to your guy for me.''

''Will do, Chloe.'' I say, starting my walk towards Jesse's dorm. I think back to everything Chloe said and I know she'll do whatever it takes to get me back in the group. Somehow my mind doesn't want to stop thinking about the words she said about Jesse. She found out months ago, I hadn't even told him I loved him then and he thought I was the one. I know he loves me, but I didn't know he felt so much for me. Sure, I feel the same way now, but he felt that months ago. Back then I couldn't bring myself to say I love you back and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. I don't deserve this guy, he's too good to be true. My thoughts echo in my mind and after a couple of times they sink in. Now, to spend the rest of my life with someone doesn't feel so bad and wrong as it did before I met Jesse and a simple red rose and a note on his bed confirms it.

_Emergency Treble meeting, I'm back soon and then we'll watch something. _

_Love you, Million Dollar Baby._

_Your nerd _


	6. Chapter 6

BECA

My days were boring since I left the Bellas. I had too much free time and Jesse barely had any, so I was back to my usual mixing routine. I took every opportunity to be with Jesse and that basically ended up in staying at Jesse's dorm almost every night. It was early morning, Jesse had classes so I just went to our spot. I rested my head on my backpack, music leaking from my headphones as I laid on the quad, relaxing. My new mix finished and I hear someone calling my name. A blond figure walks towards me and I roll my eyes. What is she doing here? She hovers over me and I sit up.

''What is it, Aubrey?'' I deadpan, not really wanting to talk to her.

''Explain it to me. How can he be more important than us? He'll just break your heart, just like Trebles do.'' she says, actually almost yells at me.

''Aubrey, save your breath. You know I don't have to justify to you.'' I reply, turn on another song and close my eyes. Suddenly, my music stops and Aubrey speaks once more.

''He's a Treble and he'll leave you!'' I stop myself from doing anything stupid as I respond angrily.

''You don't know him! You never gave him a chance! You know nothing about Jesse! You have no idea of what we've been through together! And I still don't know why but there seems to be a reason for that nerd to love me. And I love him because he's my nerd and he will always mean more to me.'' I take a deep breath, calming myself down. How can she even ask me something like that? I see her inhaling before saying something.

''Trebles don't love, they just use girls!'' I stand up and soon the palm of my hand hits her face. Her hand reaches up to her cheek and she gasps, staring at me wide-eyed. Silence surrounds us when I speak.

''Don't ever say something like that about Jesse, ever again. He would never hurt an ant, let alone use a person.'' my voice dripping with anger. I won't let her talk about Jesse that way. About this guy who sang to me when we first saw each other, man who eventually became my best friend and (not or) lover, nerd who made me open up to him and made me fall for him so hard and so fast. One of the rare people who made me laugh, with whom I could be happy and feel like I deserved it. Because he makes me better. Because he's mine and I'm his. And no one, especially not Aubrey can ruin it.

''I can't believe I listened to Chloe! I know I shouldn't have come! You are hopelessly in love and no matter what I say you don't want to listen to me. He'll leave you! It's stupid to fall in love with a Treble!'' she turns on her heels and starts walking when I yell after her

''Was it stupid when you fell for Unicycle?'' she turns around in shock, trying to deny it but her voice gives her away. She realises her voice is failing her and closes her eyes for a moment. ''He's –''

''Different? He's not like the other guys? He wouldn't hurt you if you were together? You see? Everything is different when it's about your feelings. No matter how much you try to tell yourself that he's going to hurt you and try to push him away, it doesn't matter. Because the more you try, the more you don't believe it. Because you know he wouldn't hurt you if he was yours. We're in a similar situation, Aubrey. We both fell for someone we shouldn't have. What would you give to have him? Wouldn't you be willing to give up the Bellas if that meant being with him? I have my guy, Aubrey, and as much as I love you girls he is always going to be the number one on my list. It's always going to be him.'' I say, my voice quieter with every sentence. Her eyes show her feelings, she knows it's true, she knows everything I said was true. So her voice calms down.

''Beca, you don't know him. I've known Unicycle for three years now, you don't know Jesse. He could as well be using you and I don't want that to happen.''

''I know him. Sometimes even better than I know myself. He knows me well enough to know how much it would hurt me if he left. I pushed him away so many times and he just kept coming back. He never gave up, no matter how hard it was. Hell, he even said he'll quit the Trebles one time so I could be a Bella and we could be together. Do you know what that means? He was willing to give up his passion so he could be with me. What to know what he said when I asked him why? He said he didn't need anything else in his life if he didn't have me. So I don't know what I did to deserve this guy.'' I take a deep breath and remember her last words, ''Why do you care about me anyway?'' I ask.

''I don't want anyone breaking the hearts of my girls. But if one of my girls find a guy as good as that and they love each other that much then I say 'Screw the tradition!''' She says, smiling hopefully. ''Beca, if you'd like it, I would love to give the pitch pipe to you and let you back in the group. That is if you bring your mixes with you.'' I smile and nod slightly to which she immediately hugs me.

''I'll go tell Chloe, she's going to be so happy about this!'' she screams and runs off. I smile and sit back down on the grass. This is definitely a good day. I feel strong hands around my waist and I put my head on the man behind me.

''I could have easily been someone else, you know that?'' he asks and I feel him smile against my neck.

''Nope, you see there's this tracker I put on you and every time you're near I know it's you. Damn, I probably should have said that, now you'll find it.'' He kisses my neck and whispers in between kisses a barely audible 'You're such a tease.' I laugh and turn around, resting my head on his shoulder. I look in his eyes and he kisses my nose gently. His hand leaves my waist and he reaches for something in his backpack.

''So I brought juice pouches and The Breakfast Club.'' His laugh so gorgeous and stunning, I can't help but smile.

''No Rocky?'' I ask playfully, taking my juice pouch from his hands.

''No, not today, miss, today we are watching the best movie of all times.'' I put my hand on his cheek and whisper 'You're such a weirdo.' before kissing him.


	7. Chapter 7

BECA

ONE DAY TO ICCAs

I was sitting on Jesse's lap, the new Anne Hathaway movie One Day playing on the screen. I couldn't help myself so every once in while I would turn around to look at Jesse which made him both happy and angry.

''This is a great movie. Watch it, Bec! Consider this your moviecation, just like I picked our movie. I can't believe they put it on.'' I smile at him with the 'You're such a nerd' smile and he starts tickling me. ''Just because we're on the plane doesn't mean you can get out of watching this movie. I wanted to show it to you but I guess if you watch it now we can do something else. Of course, so far, you're not watching...'' he teases and winks at me.

''I'm watching! I'm watching! They are at their friends wedding!'' I turn around and start watching the movie, well not concentrating completely, but I'm still watching it.

''That was half an hour ago, Bec. You should really watch before you lie to me about the movie.'' He whispers, his warm breath lingering on my skin. He plants a light kiss on my neck before pointing to the movie. I rest my head on his shoulder and start watching the movie. Couple minutes later Jesse kisses my bare neck and I turn around with a grin on my face.

''I thought you wanted me to watch the movie.'' I say, glad he turned my attention from the movie in that way.

''I couldn't resist anymore. You are so beautiful, Bec.'' I feel his lips on my neck twice before he controls himself.

''Who told you to stop? I certainly didn't.'' I say longingly. The feeling of his lips on my skin is addicting.

''I had to. I wouldn't be able to control myself if I continued. That's to be saved for tonight.'' he whispers slowly in my ear and I smile. The captain tells us we're landing and I have to sit on my seat. This is it. New York, here we come.

FIVE HOURS LATER

There's a knock on the door, Amy gets up and reaches for the doorknob.

''I'm here for my girl. Can I steal her from you Amy?'' he says carefully as if not to anger Amy.

''Flat-butt, your boy-toy's here. Don't exhaust yourself too much.'' she yells at me, winking in process. _Oh dear Lord. This girl isn't normal._

''Not to worry Amy, it someone won't be able to perform tomorrow it will be him.'' I smile at Jesse and he burst out laughing. I grab my phone and the keys in one hand and Jesse's hand in the other. He leads me out of the hotel and to a park nearby.

''I was thinking how I know a lot about you and what you want to be in life, but I don't know the simplest questions, so we should maybe play something like 20 Questions. I mean seriously I don't even know when your birthday is. So what do you say?'' he says, placing a blanket on the grass and pulling me down.

''April Fools.'' I respond, wondering if he'll figure it out. He stops and looks at me, confused.

''What?'' he asks me, before continuing ''April Fools is tomorrow, not today.'' I burst out laughing.

''No, nerd, my birthday is on April Fools.'' I choke out in between laughs.

''Your birthday is tomorrow? Why didn't you tell me before?''

''You didn't ask.'' I say smiling. I see the shock on his face and try to lighten up the mood by pushing him on the blanket and kissing him. It takes a couple of milliseconds but he relaxes and starts kissing back. He turns us around and breaks the kiss.

''We can't. Not here.'' he says before laying down next to me. I raise my hand and glance at my watch. Midnight. I get up take his hand and pull him up.

''Then pack everything and let's go.'' I say packing the blanket in his backpack but he pulls me in a hug and lowers his head next to my ear.

''And what if I won't?'' he asks seductively.

''You're not going to deny me of my birthday present?'' I capture his lips with mine and his arms lock around my waist. He grabs the backpack from the bench and lifts me in his arms. He carries me bridal style to the hotel and to his room slowly putting me on his bed.

''I wouldn't dream of it.'' he says, kissing my neck as I pull his shirt over his head.

DAY OF THE ICCAs

A kiss on my neck wakes me up. Jesse's arms are still tight around my waist, resting on my bare back. The best birthday ever.

''Morning, birthday girl.'' he whispers, playing with my hair. I roll over so I'm hovering over him. He fidgets with clip of my bra and I gently kiss his lips.

''As much I as want to stay, I have to go be a captain.'' I say before he pulls me into a passionate kiss. Jesse sits up trying not to break the kiss as I reach for my shirt and shorts behind me. I dress myself before taking my phone and the keys, kissing Jesse one more time and leaving the room.

''Love you!'' he calls after me and I wink at him, Jesse is definitely the best thing that's ever happened to me.

AFTER THE COMPETITION

''Wow, you must have really like The Breakfast Club when we watched it.'' he teases me and in response I just stick my tongue out at him.

''What was that all about anyway? I thought you only sing songs made famous by women. As far as I know The Simple Minds aren't really women. Although I could be wrong.'' he continues and I pull him in a kiss.

''I promised you that I'd make a mix for the Bellas one day and dedicate a song to you. So that was it. Though I'm hurt there wasn't a song on your mix for me. After all it is my birthday.'' he doesn't respond, he just pulls me in for a kiss and puts his hand the pocket of his jacket. He pulls out a blue box with a big black bow. He hands me the box and whispers a 'Happy birthday, Bec.' in my hair. I gently pull open the box as if not to break it. In the box lay two small diamond earrings, similar to the ones Claire had in the movie. My hand instantly goes over my mouth and I gasp.

''Jesse.. This is too much... I can't... How did you? You found out yesterday.'' I say, shocked. I can't believe it. He spent so much money on me when I would have been perfectly fine with just laying in his arms tonight and watching movies.

''It's nothing when it's for you. Bec, you mean everything to me. I would go to the ends of the earth for you, don't worry about something as little as that.'' he says before pulling me in for a soft kiss. ''You really thought I didn't know when your birthday was? Remember when we started going out and you found out when my birthday was? Well I found out your birthday around that same time it's just that I didn't want you to know. I wanted to surprise you.'' I smile and my arms wrap around his torso, pulling him closer so I can rest my head on his chest.

''Would you like to put them on?'' I ask him, knowing how much he loves cheesy things like that.

''Can I?'' he reaches for one of earring, removing the clutch. I take off my old earring and reach for his hand and helping him put the earrings on. He smiles at me and pulls me in for a hug.

''I love you, Jess. No matter how much I try to run, never doubt it.'' I whisper kissing his neck tenderly.

''And I'm always going to be there to stop you from running away from me.'' His lips brush against mine and he pulls away to kiss my forehead. I sit on his lap and he wraps his arms around me before continuing to watch the competition. Definitely the best birthday ever.


End file.
